Tobi
by sevenfoldgates
Summary: Pierce the Heavens with your soul! The story of how Tobi came to be: From under a rock, to world domination. Tobi/Obito/Madara theory. Rated T for words... certain "BAD" words...
1. Prologue

"Doton, Retsudo Tenshou

So…Um… This is my first Naruto fanfiction…

Hope ya like it –smiles-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, this story would happen. And Tobi would be the coolest person ever –grins- because Tobi is a good boy.

**Prologue**

_Oh yeah… _

_Nii-san… I didn't get the chance to write to you today… _

"_**Doton, Retsudo Tenshou**__! (Earth Release, Splitting Earth Force)"_

_Today was fun… I got my sharingan today…_

"_Rin! Hurry, grab on!"_

_And Kakashi… remember Kakashi? We're getting along now…_

_And we teamed up together perfectly to save Rin from some ninjas who kidnapped her…_

_Huh…?_

_What's going on…?_

"_Rin..."_

_Oh, No. _

_Rin…Don't cry…_

_Oh…Wow… My body feels so numb…_

"_OBITO!"_

…

_...Kakashi... _

_Even though we finally became friends..._

_...I couldn't... _

_Finally admit it to Rin..._

**I wanted to be together with everyone longer...**

"…_**Is that your dying will?"**_

…_What…?_

"_**Is that your dying will…? To be with everyone longer…."**_

_Yeah… I guess it is…_

"…_**Open your eyes kid."**_

Slowly, eyes open to find themselves in the middle of a familiar room- a quite disorganized room that had posters and drawings taped crookedly onto the wall, clothes on the floor, and scrolls scattered on a bed. This room was defiantly familiar.

_This is my room…_

_Am I alive…?_

"_**No… you aren't alive kid, this is your **__**subconscious."**_

_My subconscious? If this is my subconscious then who are you? And why are you in my subconscious?_

"_**I'm no one of great importance…"**_

_Of course you aren't…_

_Everyone is important…_

_But if everyone is important, than no one is._

"…_**I like the way you think kid…heh…Listen…I want you to find me."**_

_Find you?_

"_**Yes. I'm in one of the many rooms that are in your mind…"**_

_Don't worry mister…_

_I'll find you._

The room is exited, and the eyes see a familiar hallway.

_Is my __subconscious my house…?_

"_It may be… everyone's subconscious is based off where they want to be or where they want to go."_

_Heh that would makes sense…_

…_Because I want to go home._

Pass by the kitchen to see dirty dishes in the sink. Eyes lighten to a memory of something to be forgotten.

(Flash back)

"Thanks for the food! I'm off!"

"Eh? Hey! xxxxx! It's your turn to clean the dishes!" A girl calls out.

"It is? Ah, I'd love to do the dishes, but I have to go on a mission…"

"Oh, whatever! But when you get back from that mission, you'll have to have your turn with the dishes twice!" The girl reaches out her pinky, hoping for a pinky swear.

"Heh heh, alright." A hand reaches out and agrees to the pinky swear.

(End Flash back)

_There goes one promise out the window…_

Pass by the living room to see an unfinished essay on a coffee table…

(Flash Back)

"I can't believe we have to write an essay on what we want to be when we grow up!" A young boy pouts.

"That's a pretty easy essay."

"Easy!? How can this be easy!?" The boy shouts.

"Well… don't you want to be Hokage someday?"

"Yeah! I'm defiantly gonna be Hokage someday! You know it! I'm gonna make this country a grea- "

"There you go. Save the monologue for your essay; don't waste your breath on someone who isn't gonna listen… and doesn't have a dream anymore…"

…

"xxxxx…?" The young boy whispers.

"…what?"

"Thanks…"

"Heh. No problem. That essay should be an ace for you! C'mon, let's go play outside!"

"Alright!" The boy smiles and follows the other out the door…

(End Flash back)

_Heh…__Did he even finish that essay…?_

Peak into the parent's room to find everything the way it always has…

Thoughts of them run through the head and echo into the hallways…

"Thanks, xxxxx you are so helpful!"

"xxxxx… Make your father proud."

"xxxxx. We are Uchiha. We are the pride and power."

"Good luck on your mission xxxxx!"

"xxxxx…you know we love you…right?...xxxxx…?"

Eyes close and continue down the hall. Pass the familiar bedroom and pass through hallway memories.

"xxxxx! Watch your step!"

"Whoa! Sorry xxxxx!"

"Hey! Take your water gun fights outside! Xxxxx! Rin!"

Foot steps stop in front of a door.

_Nii-san's room…_

_No one has been in this room ever since he got drafted into the war…_

"xxxxx you're a real idiot…"

"Try to keep up xxxxx!"

"xxxxx… I'm going into the war… don't be mad at anyone… and don't be mad if I die… xxxxx… take care of mom and dad… and your cousins…. And everyone… for me…"

Eyes close…

Hands hesitate to open the door…

Knowing what's inside…

But not wanting to face it…

"_**Didn't you say **__**that you would find me?"**_

_Yeah._

_I did…_

_And I will._

The door opens…

"xxxxx? Become strong like me, okay?"

Takes a step into the room…

"I promise I won't die in this war. I'll come back alive…alright xxxxx?"

Eyes open slowly…

"_**Looks like you found me…"**_

Eyes come face to face with a red eyed man…

"_**Uchiha, Obito…"**_

"Yeah… I'm defiantly coming back alive… It's a promise.

…Obito…"

Obito lifts his head to look at the red eyed man. This mysterious man looked to be a Uchiha, due to the sharingan and the Uchiha symbol on his red armor.

The man was sitting on a bed that was at the far end of the room, and at the halfway line of the room were bars. The half of the room where the man was, looked to be a prison.

_Yeah… I found you mister. Now what do you want?_

"_**Why, dear **__**Obito… I'm here to grant you your Dying Will…" **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's it so far… Hope it wasn't too short; it's the prologue anyways…

So…ah…review…? Tell meh if you like it…?

I'm just getting started with this –smiles-

So…ah…yeah… -looks around-

….riiiiiiiight…


	2. Scratched Out

Obito lifts his head to look at the red eyed man

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

**Last time on Dragon Ball Z- Oops… I mean…**

**Last time on ****Tobi****.**

_Obito lifts his head to look at the red eyed man. This mysterious man looked to be a Uchiha, due to the sharingan and the Uchiha symbol on his red armor. _

_The man was sitting on a bed that was at the far end of the room, and at the halfway line of the room were bars. The half of the room where the man was, looked to be a prison. _

_Yeah… I found you mister. Now what do you want?_

"_**Why, dear Obito… I'm here to grant you your Dying Will…" **_

--

**Chapter One**

**Scratched Out**

"Wake up and waste a day  
chase away  
a day at a time  
and waste away"

-The Matches – Scratched Out-

Obito stares at the man in disbelief, wondering out loud, "a Dying Will? You mean like a Dying wish…? …Final request…?"

"_**Yes… I believe you could put it that way…"**_

"So…Do I… Do I just say what I want… and get the wish…?"

"…_**No…hmmm… let me put it this way… Your Dying Will is based upon what you regret when you die… Say for example, you suddenly die knowing that a girl you had a crush on is going to go out with a guy you hate… you would regret never telling her that you liked her, thus, you are some what… resurrected, and brought back with the will to tell her you love her."**_ Pause. _**"And then you die."**_

Obito gives the man a weird look and then regained his composure. "Wait. That doesn't make sense… normally, if someone dies, then they die. And stay dead. How does the Dying Will come with that? And what if you die without any regrets?"

"_**Heh… I think you're missing the big picture kid…"**_

"Huh? I am…?"

"_**Think. Normally if someone dies, then they die. And stay dead. Yet, you are here, getting a Dying Will and maybe another chance to live…"**_

Something clicked inside of Obito's mind, "not everyone…"

"_**Yes…?"**_

"Not everyone gets a Dying Will…?"

"_**Keep going…"**_

"You…" Obito's finger flings into a point, directly at the red-eyed man. "Who the hell are you?"

"_**Ah! There we go!"**_ The man gets up from his seat in the bed and walks up to the bars that separated him from Obito_**. "I guess you could say that I'm your ancestor…"**_ Pause. _**"…ancestor that is still alive…"**_ He corrected.

The man took a second to stare at Obito's ridiculous dumbfounded expression.

"_**Kid… do you know about the history of Konoha?"**_

Obito hesitated for a slight second, and then nodded his head smiling, paused, and then shook his head frowning.

"_**Children these days…"**_ The man muttered. _**"Well… let's see… how do I start this…"**_

"Take your time…" Obito sung out as he began to rock back and forth on his tippy-toes and heels.

"…_**.Right… I guess I'll just put it like this… back when Konoha was just created; the First Hokage and I had an argument about how to rule the country. Unfortunately, we ended up battling…and in the middle… I gave up, because I didn't want to fight him…"**_ The man closed his eyes, took a breather and continued. _**"After the battle, the First saw me as a threat because of my extensive power… so he sealed up half of my power into a new born Uchiha, and since then, my sealed power has been passed down from Uchiha to Uchiha…"**_

The man opened his eyes and stared at Obito who looked to have a concentrated expression.

"…That's gay."

"…_**.excuse me?"**_

"Why the hell would battle over something like that?"

"_**Kid! You're missing the point."**_ The man groaned.

"I know! I know! But it's just pointless to fight over- wait…that means I have your sealed up power…?" Obito stuttered and points at the man.

The man nods.

Obito points at himself.

The man nods again.

Obito twitches.

The man brings his hands to cover his ears.

"THAT MEANS YOUR POWER ISN'T GOING DOWN TO THE NEXT BABY BECAUSE I'M DEAD!! OH. MY. GOD! I JUST SCREWED OVER OUR CLAN!!"

"_**No. You haven't."**_ Pause. _**"Well… not yet…"**_

The man ponders on this question as Obito grips his hair and paces around in circles panicking.

"…AND THEN ONE DAY A CRAZY UCHIHA WILL KILL THE ENTRIE CLAN, BUT LEAVE ONLY HIS LITTLE BROTHER ALIVE SO HE COULD MAKE FUN OF HIM! OH LORD! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?"

"_**That's exactly why I'm here."**_

"Huh?"

"'_**What am I gonna do?' I'll help you find out what you're going to do. You see… I have a proposition for you…"**_

"The Dying Will?" Obito whispered.

"_**Yes. The Dying Will….your starting to catch on fast kid…but… the Dying Will isn't exactly real…"**_

"Then what was the point of telling me about it?"

"_**Well you see… the deal is, I want you to unseal me. Take my power, and I'll become part of you. I'll get us out of this death trap and you will obey every order I command. And when all is said and done, I'll let you live the rest of your life. I'll let you do your last regret. Your 'Dying Will'…"**_

Slowly Obito closed his eyes. His last moments flashed that he could see flashed through his eyes. And last thoughts echoed in his head…

"_...Kakashi... _

_Even though we finally became friends..._

_...I couldn't... _

_Finally admit it to Rin..._

**I wanted to be together with everyone longer..."**

Open eyes stare at the red circles in the sealed man's eyes.

"_**How about it kid?"**_

Obito knew his answer…

So he lifted his head and in a soft whisper came his response…

"_No_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, so this one was shorter than last time.

But ah yeah, tried to add humor to id, so review and stuff. –smiles-


	3. White Days

Last time on Tobi…

**Disclaimer Desu!**

**I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't –cries-.**

**Thanks to ****Neko42, tobi7, and catgirl9696 for reviewing!**

**I appreciate it .**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last time on Tobi…**

Open eyes stare at the red circles in the sealed man's eyes.

"**How about it kid?"**

Obito knew his answer…

So he lifted his head and in a soft whisper came his response…

"No."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**White Days**

"White days like this  
I'll never miss…  
They only come once a year…  
They only come once a year…  
White days like this  
I'll never miss…  
They only come once a year…  
They only come once a year"

-Juliana Theory

"Ugh… I'm so hungry…**oh, suck it up…**C'mon; we haven't eaten for a week! You should be feeling the effects of that by now…**yeah right! I don't feel anything!**"

_Growl_…

"…**was…was that our stomach? **Yeah… **well… I guess leader wouldn't be mad if we just ate one human… **the next one we see? **Definitely.**"

Sighing to himself, Zetsu emerged from the ground and proceeded to walk, hoping to run into a human or something edible.

"I wonder if it'll be chewy… and crunchy… maybe we could start a fire and melt down the skin… god… that would be so delicious ... **Shut up, you're making me hungry!** But- ….!"

Suddenly, a huge burst of chakra radiated out of no where. The power of it was so strong… and so uncontrollable…

"D-did… did you feel that? **Yes… that power… we must have it… **I wonder if it's a delicious bunny… **…I…I don't know who you are anymore…**"

Quickly, Zetsu ran up a tree and searched for the core of the power; the power of the charka was so strong that it felt as if it was coming from everywhere. Zetsu didn't have to search around everywhere to find it; up ahead about 2 or 3 miles away was a huge mass of red charka flowing around everywhere from a visible clearing.

"Whoa… red charka? Is it safe to go over there? **Doesn't matter… I want to see where this power is coming from…**"

The Venus trap man jumped onto a thick branch and sunk into it.

Quietly, Zetsu peaked out from the ground, hoping not to get noticed by whatever person/monster/thing that was radiating such powerful chakra. To his surprise, the chakra was leaking out from a huge pile of boulders- but when he looked around the battle field looking area, he could see the cause to the rock slide.

"**Lets go clear out the rocks and see what's under there…**are you crazy? What if there is a crazy weasel down there that could eat us? **Doesn't matter. I want to see what's under there… and whatever it is could help our organization…**Fine. Your funeral."

Focusing his chakra to his hands, Zetsu cautiously approached the pile of rocks. Seeing that nothing was going to happen to him, Zetsu began to move the rocks and boulders out of the way, using his chakra in his hands for strength to move boulders.

As Zetsu removed rock after rock, the power of the chakra became closer and stronger… Zetsu was getting close to whatever he was looking for…

"Hey… let's take a break… this is taking up too much strength… **for once, I have to agree with you… just a little break…**"

Sighing, the green haired man sat on one of the boulders he'd thrown out of the way earlier. Who knew it would be such hard work moving boulders and rocks? He'd wanted to just use a rock jutsu, but was afraid of crushing what ever valuable thing he was looking for.

"Ugh… I could totally go for eating a hand right about now… **a hand…** yeah, a hand. **No, look! A hand!**"

The black side quickly pointed at a hand that was sticking out of the pile of rocks they had been working on. The hand had red chakra twirling around it, mocking Zetsu to come forth at it.

As fast as they could, Zetsu ran to the pile and hastily began to remove rocks. He smiled as he began to see what he was uncovering…

There was a hand…

Then an arm…

A side of a body…

A neck…

And then…

A face…

Golden eyes stared at the face with intensity… waiting for eyes to shoot open and attacks or screams to be thrown. But, Zetsu knew that nothing like that should happen… the face was that of a child after all. As he stared, he felt something trickle down his face. His hand reached up to wipe away what it was, but gasped to see blood, and then he felt excruciating pain.

"What's going on!? **Zetsu! We need to get away! The chakra is hurting us! **The chakra…?"

White side stares at the fierce movement of the child's chakra, it was ripping away at everything it touched, including Zetsu.

"**What are you doing? Help me get us out of here!**"

White side stared at the child's face, it was a face taken by pain. The child's right side of the body was crushed by a boulder. Just one boulder. Zetsu gave out a cry as another wave of chakra ripped at him.

"**Zetsu!!**"

He huffed and raised an arm.

"**Zetsu! What the hell are you doing!!"**

"Shut up and help me get this kid out!"

Black side froze in shock and from panic…then his shocked face melted turned into a smile…

"**Heh…you could have just said so."**

Together, Zetsu and Zetsu ignored the raging pain from the child's chakra and smashed the boulder that was crushing the kid.

_VROOM!!_

Zetsu jumped away as the child's chakra blasted out of its body, free from the boulder that was holding the body down. Red strands of chakra swirled around everywhere, then to Zetsu's amazement, strands of blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, black, white, pink, and every freak'n color possible began to fly out of the child's body.

The strands of chakra swirled around everywhere, as if they were dancing with each other. A soft breeze flew by, ruffling Zetsu's green hair and catching falling sakura petals and leafs…

Zetsu stared in awe… The 'dancing' chakra… it gave him a nostalgic feeling… _A masked man… A masked women… A dance… Hand in hand… a twirl… a throw… a catch… a kiss…a mask thrown off… a scream… _

Zetsu closed his eyes trying to shun the unwanted memory… but the chakra… it reminded him so much of the dance he had with the one he loved… his last dance.

_No…it's not that…_

The dancing chakra didn't remind him of pain. It reminded him of hopes…and dreams. Colors twirled together to present a rainbow after a dreading storm. Everything would have been wet, the air would have been humid, and the sky would have been cloudy… but as long as the faint, colorful, arc shaped light was in the sky, you would know that everything would be alright. You would take in the scent of wet earth and grass, smile, and be on your way…

But as we all know, good things don't last forever…

The dance of the chakra soon came to a slow, fading stop as the chakra returned to its owner and orange rays began to fill the sky…

_The sun is already setting…_

"**We should go check on the kid…**y-yeah… we should…"

In a casual like manner, Zetsu slowly walks over to the child's body and stares at it sadly.

"**It's a boy**." Black side stated, as if he was just telling a mother what the gender to her newborn child was.

The boy looked like a broken doll that had been thrown to the ground and broken- left there by a child who had just gotten a new toy and would never play with the 'baby' stuff again.

As a result of Zetsu staring at the boy, he concluded that the boy was very much alive, but the whole right side of his body was crushed and both legs were shattered, he doubt that the boy would ever walk or run again. Blood was everywhere, and a scars ran everywhere on the boy's face.

"**We should keep him. After that amazing display of chakra, it would be smart of us to take him**…Yes. It would."

Knowing that it would be impossible to move the boy from the location he was at, Zetsu began to use his chakra to heal the boy up a little, but to his surprise, the boy's chakra was already working on healing him up.

"**Looks like we can pick him up or something…**"

Zetsu decided that they would get caught if they continued to stay in their current location, so he picked up the boy and sunk into the ground, transporting himself to a hidden cave he knew about that was little ways from a river.

Once secure inside the cave, Zetsu carefully laid the boy down. After he had, he felt a pang of dizziness crawl up his head.

"D-do you feel that…? **Y-yeah… looks…looks like we overworked ourselves…**"

Zetsu groaned as he felt the world around him spin. It felt as if he was watching a skidding video, his vision blackout every few seconds.

_THUD._

Now he was staring at the ceiling to the cave… and he could only wonder, _why do I feel so weak…?_

Raising his arm, Zetsu wiped the sweat off his forehead, but paused to see blood. Blood all over him… He was bleeding so much, but he couldn't feel a thing… and now he found himself staring at the black dots beginning to form in his vision…

"_Rise before the sun  
But leave when it lifts  
The show must go on  
So we'll start on the run  
Buy us a meal  
Or buy us some time  
If we want to arrive there  
Look ahead at the road  
You can't see a thing  
Maybe we'll make it  
Before it's too late  
There is no time to wait…"_

"Mister…"

Eyes twitch…

"Oi, Mister…"

A poke in the face…

Zetsu's eyes open lightly, his vision was blurred, but he could make out a few things…

There was a dark figure in front of him…

A shining red eye staring at him…

_What…? Where am I?_

He then spotted the stone, rocky sides of a wall behind the figure.

_Oh yeah… cave… the kid… wait… the kid!?_

"Oh. Hey Mister… you're awake…"

The kid seemed well and awake, but something struck as odd to Zetsu…

"Hmmm… you're not awake, awake though… you look like you're gonna black out again in a few more seconds…"

Yeah… something was odd… it was the kid's voice. It wasn't the childish voice he was expecting from the boy he had dug out a few hours ago… The voice sounded as if it was from a calm, cool, collected teenager… and the voice… the voice was smooth and had a flow that felt like water… Zetsu was also expecting a raspy voice… the boy had been crushed by rock and dust after all.

"Ah… looks like you're losing your grip…"

The kid was right, Zetsu was starting to see holes in his vision again, and he felt sleep crawling up his spine.

"Hmm… bye mister…

_Thanks for saving me..._"

I think I'm getting the hang of this!

So, yeah, review, let me know what you think.

And just so everyone knows, I'm basing each chapter off of each song I put up. So you could listen to the song, and be reminded of the chapter.

**Next Time on ****Tobi****!**

**Chapter 3!**

**Into the Ocean!**

"Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space"

-Blue October

**What the heck is gonna happen next!!**

**Find out the next time I decide to freakin update!!**


	4. Into the Ocean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or the songs that I put up on my fanfictions.**

**Last time on Tobi:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ah… looks like you're losing your grip…"_

_The kid was right, Zetsu was starting to see holes in his vision again, and he felt sleep crawling up his spine._

"_Hmm… bye mister…_

_Thanks for saving me..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Into the Ocean**

"Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space"

-Blue October

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The wind breezed over a nice spring day… Everything was perfect for a day out to play or a day to ask a girl out… The sun was shinning and there was a nice breeze to cool you down from the sun… everything was just perfect…_

… _Or should have been perfect…_

"_GUH!!"_

_A teenaged boy coughs blood out as he struggles to get up from another fall._

"_What's wrong Zetsu!? Why don't you just get up and fight us?" A teen yelled out. "You might've been able to become a ninja, but you know you'll never be like any of us you freak!"_

_The teen kicks Zetsu back to the ground, while a crowd of kids who were watching laugh._

"_Yeah! Beat that freak to the ground!!" A teen from the crowd calls out._

_The teen who was doing the beating grabs Zetsu by the hair and pulls him up to eye level. "So, what's it gonna be freak? You gonna fight back or what?"_

"_N-no… I…I promised Sensei that I wouldn't…" Zetsu replied weakly._

"_Freaking freak… you're just sensei's little bitch!" The teen spits with a disgusted face as he punches Zetsu back down. The crowd laughs as the beating rages on._

_Zetsu braces himself as he sensed another hard punch coming for his face. He shuts his eyes tightly, forcing himself not to cry… not in front of these assholes… _

…

_He waited for the next punch…_

_And he waited longer…_

_When he realized that nothing was coming, he opened his eyes…_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH!!**__"_

…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slowly, golden eyes groggily opened to find themselves staring at a stone rock ceiling. Memories of what had happened the other day filled Zetsu's mind. He groaned when he remembered that he was going to be in a lot of pain because of all the damage the kid's chakra had done on him.

_Oh crap! The kid!_

In a flash, Zetsu shot up, but braced himself when he remembered that he was hurt, but to his surprise, he didn't feel any pain at all. Shocked, he began to check himself for wounds, and surprisingly, there wasn't anything wrong with his body; Aside from the blood stains all over his clothes.

_How…?_

He glanced over at the child he had saved but was even more shocked and confused to see the boy right where he left him, and in the same position he had left him in. He stared at the boy's face, a face full of calmness, as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

With interest, Zetsu got up and check on the boy's health. It seemed like the boy had been healed up quite nicely, aside from what seemed to be a broken right arm and both legs broken. Zetsu noticed the headband on the boy's forehead; the metal part was crushed up, so Zetsu could not tell what village the boy was from. Zetsu also took notice to the boy's features; the kid had black spiky hair and a "baby face".

"You know… we should clean up…" His white side muttered. "**Yeah… we should…**We should clean the child up as well…"

Sighing, Zetsu gathered the boy up in his arms and walked out of the cave to greet a forest and river. He stalked over to the river and laid the boy down next to edge and stared at his reflection in the water.

"**Who's that sexy looking guy in the water? **Oh, shut up."

Zetsu stripped off his cloak and inspected his body for any hidden wounds. Seeing none, he splashed some water onto his face and took his sandals off to let his feet cool down in the water.

Looking over at the boy, he wondered how he was going to clean him up. He wished he had some chakra in him, after yesterday's incidents, he was almost empty with chakra. If he had more chakra, he could transport himself to the Akatsuki hideout and take care of everything there, but unfortunately, nothing like that was going to happen. Zetsu just didn't have that kind of luck.

Finally deciding on what to do, Zetsu rips up a little bit of his Akatsuki cloak and folds it up. He then dips it into the river and begins to wipe the dirt off of the boy's face.

"Ugh…" Zetsu's eyes widen in shock as the boy begins to groan. A good sign?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Kid…kid are you okay?"**_

"…_Huh…? What's going on…?"_

Eyes open to find self floating in water. A dim light was in the room…

"_**Everything went black… are you okay kid…?"**_

"_I… I don't know…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kid…"

"Ugh…"

"Oi, Kid…?"

Eye opens to see a man… The man looked funny. The man had green hair and golden eyes. The man had half of his face white, and half of his face black…

Zetsu stared as the kid as the kid stared back. The boy probably thought of Zetsu as a scary monster, he knew the kid would think that way, it happened all the time. But to Zetsu's surprise, the kid smiled.

"**What are you smiling at?**"

"…I…I don't know…" The boy's voice was weak and raspy. He coughed, but continued to smile. The voice sounded nothing like it had last night… unless the person last night wasn't the boy…

"How do you feel? **You might want to drink some water for your throat…**"

The boy seemed to struggle to get up, so Zetsu pick the boy's head up and laid it on his lap. He then scoped some water up with his hands and brought it to the boy's lips.

Happily, the boy drank the water up and cleared his throat.

"Feeling any better?" Zetsu asked curiously.

"I…I guess so…" The boy's eye looked around aimlessly...

_Wait. WHAT?_

Zetsu felt stupid for not noticing this before, the boy only had one eye. He had no eye in the left socket…but at least he had an eye in the _right _socket.

_**That's the worse joke I've ever heard…**__Oh, come on! I thought that was pretty funny…_

"**Kid…** what happened to your eyes? You **only have one of them…**"

"…I…I o-only have o-one eye…? That…t-that isn't…n-normal…?" Zetsu noted the confusion the boy had over this. Did the boy have amnesia…?

"Kid… **What's your name?**" Zetsu tried.

…

There was a long pause

"…M-my…n-name…? I…I d-don't know…" The kid finally answered after 2 minutes. Zetsu also noted that the boy stuttered a lot, it might've been a side effect from the shock of being crushed by thousands of rocks.

_**So… the kid stutters and has amnesia…great.**_

"Maybe you have some sort of ID on you… mind if I check through your pockets?" It's strange. Zetsu felt a little frustrated, but he felt so calm and caring towards this child…

The boy nods and Zetsu commenced to looking through the boy's pockets. As he went through each pocket, he laid down whatever he found on the ground. So far, he had only found blank pieces of paper or paper that had smudged ink on it. Zetsu could make out only one thing on each smudged paper, they all said, "dear Nii-san", but that was the only readable thing on them.

Sighing, Zetsu fished out the last thing in the boy's last pocket. It felt like paper, but when Zetsu took it out, he smiled to see that it was a photograph. The picture was ruined, but he could make out that there were 4 people in there, and one of them had black hair, who he figured was the kid. Turning the picture around, he smiled wider to see a "This photo belongs to:" printed onto it. But, unfortunately, the name was written in ink, and was ruined from the rocks and possible battles.

Zetsu peered at the smudged letters and spelled out what he saw, "T-O-H-I… Tohi…? Is that your name?" Zetsu showed the backside of the photograph to the boy who also peered at it.

"N-no… I t-think t-that H is a-a B…"

"So…**Tobi…?**"

"Y-yeah… t-that s-sounds like i-it… Tobi…" The boy- Tobi smiles as he says his name.

The smile melted Zetsu's heart and began to loosen him up a bit.

_**Wow…we're an S-ranked criminal who is getting heart warmed by a child…**_

_SNAP!_

Zetsu's ears perk up as he hears a leaf crunch. Slowly, he turns around to see a rock ninja…

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

_Dangit! Freak freakin freakers!_

"A child and a monster…? In my territory…? Anything you have to say for yourselves before I dispose of your bodies?" The rock-nin grins and pulls out a kunai.

_Crap! What are we going to do!?_

"Got nothing to say? Well then… HAVE FUN IN HELL!!" As fast as lightning, the rock-nin throws the kunai, which poofs and transforms into 10 shurikens. Zetsu didn't have a lot of time to react, so he grabbed Tobi and threw them into the river, barely getting them both out of there.

_Why did this have to happen now!? We can't even fight back! Not enough chakra…!_

"Oh? So we're playing dodge ball now, eh!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Hmm… you're back…"**_

_Huh…? Who are you…?_

…

"_Kid… what's your name…?"_

_It's Tobi…_

"_**Tobi…?"**_

…

"_**I see…"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rock-nin laughed as he continued to throw random weapons at Zetsu and Zetsu grew angrier as he continued to dodge. It was hard for him to dodge when he was utterly worn out and had to carry Tobi around. Tobi probably weighed like, 0 pounds because he felt so light, but Zetsu was worried about having the boy hit.

Suddenly, the ground swallowed up his foot and he tripped over, accidentally dropping Tobi as he fell. Shocked, Zetsu looked over at the rock-nin who had his hands in the rock hand seal.

_Damnit!!_

Eyes shut tightly in failure; Zetsu reached for his kunai and threw it at the rock-nin who simply dodged it and laughed.

"Hey kid!" The rock-nin was calling out to Tobi. "Why don't you just run away?"

Tobi, who was facing Zetsu, had a look of confusion on his face- he didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

The rock-nin jumped over to Tobi- a strike of panic flashed over Zetsu.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!**"

The rock-nin glance at Zetsu in amusement and laughed, "Don't I dare?"

A hand began to reach for Tobi's hair.

_What's going on?! Is this guy dangerous?! _Tobi's eye darted from man to man, wondering what to do.

_**Tobi! Get up and move!**_ The voice in his head…

_Move? _Gritting his teeth, Tobi tried to move his feet, he needed to get away. _I can't move! I…I can't move!_

Tobi flinched as he felt a hand tighten around his hair.

Zetsu's eyes widen and he begins to desperately tug and claw his foot out of the Earth's grasp.

The rock-nin pulls Tobi up to eye level and stares into Tobi's one eye.

"Pathetic…" The rock-nin mutters. "Kid, Do you know what I'm gonna do with you…?"

Tobi innocently tries to shake his head; the rock-nin feels the shake and grins.

"I'll give you a hint. It involves you getting thrown off a cliff, and when you hit the ground, you'll be like humpty dumpty!"

The rock-nin grins even wider…

Tobi's eye widens…

Time stops…

Everything blurs…

Zetsu…

His heart feels like its on fire…

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!!**"

Laughing, the rock-nin throws Tobi to the side. Zetsu watches in horror as Tobi flies into the forest and totally out of sight.

"No…. **NO!**!! TOBI!! DAMNIT!!" Zetsu slams his fist into the ground, and for once in years, he begins to feel his face burn up and tears filling up his eyes. He'd gotten too attached to the boy in the past few minutes…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tobi watched as colors of green flashed by his vision. He was flying past everything so quickly…

_CRACK!!_

He winced at the pain in his back, but stared in interest as a tree toppled over. He supposed that he had just flown right through a tree…

Tobi didn't understand anything. It was all confusing. Why did the funny looking green hair man look so scared? And why was that man who had grabbed him by the hair laughing so much? That was pretty creepy.

And this flying thing was pretty fun, though it hurt when he ran into things. He liked the feeling of rushing air…

Tobi frowned as he began to feel everything slow down…

Why was he slowing down…?

Suddenly, he felt himself falling downward…

But, he didn't hit the ground…

_VROOM!!_

His one eye widened and he heard air screaming into his ears.

Confused, he looked around and finally saw what was going on.

He was falling…

He was falling from a cliff…

He was going to die when he hit the ground.

He felt his heart jump; he felt air slamming into his open mouth, his eye shaking, his body shaking, his mind screaming:

SOMEBODY HELP ME!!

…

_**No.**_

_Huh?_

_**What? Are you deaf? I said "No". No one is going to help you, no one but yourself.**_

_It's you! The voice in my head! Aren't you like, living inside of me!?_

_**Yes… I am…**_

_Then why don't you help me?! You don't want to die, do you?!_

_**You're right. I don't want to die. But I would rather die than have to live with a pathetic baby like you. Someone who can't even save themselves.**_

_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? I'M FREE FALLING AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!!_

_**Tobi. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!**_

_I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ASKING ME THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS??_

_**BECAUSE SOMEONE WHO IS AS PATHETIC AS YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO KNOW MY NAME!!**_

…

_Hey._

_You're right._

_I should just die…_

_Not knowing anything at all…_

Eyes close.

Body falls.

Soul closes…

"**Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Drip…_

_Punch._

_Drip…_

_Kick._

_Drip…_

"Damnit…Tobi…"

This had to be the most miserable moment of Zetsu's life. He had just lost the one thing he had ever been attached to (besides plants) and now he was getting beaten into a pulp. This reminded him of his childhood… when kids would call him a freak and beat him up for fun.

The rock-nin was still laughing his butt off as he kicked Zetsu again.

_Drip…_

Zetsu wasn't ashamed of himself for crying… who would blame him?

"Heh, I guess I should just finish your miserable life." The rock-nin grins and jumps back while performing hand seals. "**Doton…!"**

_Looks like it ends here…Unless some sort of miracle happens…_

"**Retsudo…!" **

_Heh… Miracles… _

…_miracles remind me of Akemi…_

_Akemi…_

_I'm sorry for not going to the end with you…_

_And Akemi…?_

_Thanks for saving me…_

_All those years ago…_

"**Tenshou**!" (Doton, Retsudo Tenshou: Earth Release, Splitting Earth Force)

Sadly, Zetsu shut his eyes tightly waiting for the last hit…

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!**_

_Huh?_

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"**_

Surprised at this scream, Zetsu's eyes shot open.

It wasn't him who had screamed, so who was it…?

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!**_

And what was that sound?! It…It sounded like thousands of chirping birds…

He could barely see a thing; the only thing he could see was red chakra that looked a hell lot like lightning.

_Wait…! Red Chakra?! __**TOBI!?**_

The chakra died down a little and he glanced over to his side to see Tobi; a ball of red chakra lightning in his hands.

_What Jutsu is that!?_

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Zetsu's eyes darted over to see the rock-nin, a bloody rock-nin.

_What's going on?!_

"Oi. Mister Laughs A Lot." Tobi's voice… It was strong…and he wasn't stuttering… "If you ever touch my friend again…" Tobi raised his hand full of red lightning chakra up. "I'll kill you."

"Y-YOU FREAKS!!" Zetsu turned see the pure look of horror and panic on the rock-nin's face.

"Mister Laughs A Lot… _**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?**_"

As fast as the eye could see, Tobi dashed out towards the rock-nin, dragging the ball of lightning with him. The 'jutsu' smashed into the ground, tearing and ripping the Earth up as Tobi ran.

"_**CHIDORI!!**_"

"OH SH**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

_This moment… This reminds me of something…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…

"_Freaking freak… you're just sensei's little bitch!" The teen spits with a disgusted face as he punches Zetsu back down. The crowd laughs as the beating rages on._

_Zetsu braces himself as he sensed another hard punch coming for his face. He shuts his eyes tightly, forcing himself not to cry… not in front of these assholes… _

…

_He waited for the next punch…_

_And he waited longer…_

_When he realized that nothing was coming, he opened his eyes…_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH!!**__"_

_The teenager who was beating Zetsu up was now on the floor screaming his heart out._

"_What…what happened…?" The words stuttered out of Zetsu's mouth without him commanding his mouth to say so._

"_Oi. Mister Asshole." Hovering above the teen who had been beating up Zetsu was a boy with black spiky hair and swirling red eyes. "If you guys ever touch Zetsu again." He turned around to glare at the crowd of kids and teens. "I'll kill you."_

"_W-WHAT THE HELL!! YOU CAN'T TAKE US ALL ON!!" A random teen screamed out._

"_YEAH!!" Everyone else screamed an agreement and they all charged out towards the boy._

"_Heh… Assholes… __**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?**_"

_Zetsu stared in shock as the red eyed boy took down kid after kid. He'd never seen anyone like this before…_

_**SLAM!**_

"_GUH!" A teen clutches his stomach and falls to the ground._

"_That was the last one." The mysterious boy turns around to face Zetsu. "Luckily I didn't have to kill any of them." He smiled. _

_Zetsu could only stare in shock at the boy. "W-who are you…?"_

"_Huh…? You don't remember me…? I sat right behind you in the Ninja Academy!" _

_Zetsu could only stare with a blank look on his face, his mouth twitched into a smile as the boy began to create an expression of pure horror._

_The boy points to himself and squeaks out, "It's me! Akemi!"_

"…_Akemi…?" Zetsu continued to stare, then he shook his head._

"_What! You don't remember me!?" Akemi's expression turned into a puppy face. Zetsu laughed as Akemi pouted. This was the first time anyone had ever made Zetsu laugh…_

"_Well then, Zetsu-kun, let's be friends!" Akemi grins and punches his fist out towards Zetsu._

"_Friends, huh…?" Zetsu sadly smiles. "I…I guess having a friend shouldn't be so bad…"_

_Zetsu stared at Akemi who still had his fist raised out._

"…_What?" The blank expression took over Zetsu's face again._

"_Pound it." Akemi stated._

"…_Pound what…?"_

"_O-M-G Zetsu, how much have you missed out on? Pound the fist!" Akemi smiled. "It's the new high-five!"_

_Zetsu smiled happily and pounded his fist with Akemi._

_Akemi was his first friend ever…_

_And…_

Tobi, reminded him too much of Akemi.

They had the same quotes…

The same hair-do…

Tobi stood next to the corpse on the ground looking up into the sky. He then turned to Zetsu, and smiled.

And they even have the same eye…

The red twirl in Tobi's eye faded back into its original black chocolate. His eyes closed. His body fell.

With all the strength he had left, Zetsu forced himself onto his feet and caught Tobi from his slow fall.

_Who is this kid…?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End chapter Desu!**

**What do you guys think? Little to cliché?**

**And if anyone noticed, I used the quote "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" From Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It's a really good quote, and it's going to fit for the rest of the story!**

**Also, Akemi means "beauty of dawn" –hint, hint-**

**Next Time on ****Tobi****!**

**Chapter 4!**

**Follow!**

"**You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go!"**

**- Breaking Benjamin**


	5. Follow

**O.M.G Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto. Period. And I don't own the songs that I put onto my fanfictions either.**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time on ****Tobi****.**

_Akemi was his first friend ever…_

_And…_

_Tobi, reminded him too much of Akemi._

_They had the same quotes…_

_The same hair-do…_

_Tobi stood next to the corpse on the ground looking up into the sky. He then turned to Zetsu, and smiled._

_And they even have the same eye…_

_The red twirl in Tobi's eye faded back into its original black chocolate. His eyes closed. His body fell._

_With all the strength he had left, Zetsu forced himself onto his feet and caught Tobi from his slow fall._

_Who is this kid…?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Follow**

"**You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go!"**

**-Breaking Benjamin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Tobi…That was pretty impressive…**_

_**You were able to save us… and your friend…**_

_Mister…You were right…_

_Someone as pathetic as me doesn't deserve to know your name…_

_But someone as pathetic as me was able to figure out what your name was…_

_**Really? Is that how you saved us?**_

_Yes… _

Eyes open to stare at the red-eyed man.

_Madara Uchiha…_

_**Good… Now then, what's your name?**_

……_Um…Tobi._

…_**riiiiiight…your name is Tobi…**_

_Uh…It's not…is it…?_

_**No. It isn't. But that name is for you to figure out…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Buzz._

"**Zetsu** reporting for duty. Over."

_Buzz._

"Zetsu-kun…? What happened to you…? Where have you been…? Over."

_Buzz._

"I'm sorry leader-sama… **we ran into some… **casualties, but we are alright. We've found **a boy who holds **incredible strength. I think you may find him quite fit to join Akatsuki. Over."

_Buzz._

"Hmm… interesting… what's the boy's name? Over."

_Buzz._

"**Tobi.** Over."

………….

"Hey, aren't you going to respond? Over."

_Buzz._

"Wait- what? His name is Tobi Over?"

_Buzz._

"**Yes, it's Tobi. Over**."

_Buzz._

"Wait, but I didn't say over. Over."

_Buzz._

"What- oh…oh….oooooooh…. no, no**. His name is Tobi**. As far as I'm concern, he doesn't have a last name. **He doesn't remember it**. He has amnesia. Over."

_Buzz._

"Oh. My bad... If he's good enough for Zetsu-kun and Zetsu-kun trust him, I think I could consider him… Alright then, bring him over."

…

"Over."

_Buzz._

"Right away **leader-sama**. Over."

_Buzz._

"Zetsu-kun! How many times do I need to say this? You don't need to call me 'leader-sama' it's embarrassing…Over."

_Buzz._

"Alright, fine…" Zetsu smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'll be right over. Akemi…"

…

_Buzz._

"Over?"

_Buzz._

"Yes. **Over.**" Zetsu sighed as he turned off his walkie-talkie. _Akemi is such a nerd._ He thought sarcastically to himself. But of course he'd never admit that to Akemi, who took everything Zetsu said personally. He could just imagine that now…

"_Akemi, you're such a nerd." Zetsu would say in a casual like manner._

"_A NERD!? Well then Zetsu-teme, I see how it is." Akemi would shout, sniffle, and then say, "so…so this is how it ends huh? You're just gonna break us up like that?" Zetsu would give him a strange look in response and Akemi would continue, "alright then. Fine! I don't need your help! Just take your luggage and get outta my house...Hideout… whatever you guys like to call this place…"_

_As usual, Zetsu would just raise his eye brow and Akemi would say, as usual, "You know what? No! You just stay there, and I'll go! Okay? Does that make you happy? Does. That. Make. __**You. **__Happy?"_

_The black haired man would get up, flip his hair dramatically, and march right out of the room._

_Zetsu would just sigh and call out, "I'm sorry." And the dramatic man would be back in the room saying, "well, you could have just said so Zetsu-kun. But don't worry I forgive you." And Zetsu would pretend that the incident had never happened._

Or something like that.

Akemi was the most dramatic person he had ever met, so something like that was expected. But Akemi only acted like that around Zetsu. He figured it was because they'd known each other for at least 10 years by now. Around everyone else, Akemi was the Akatsuki leader. The inspirational man who would end wars and create a new nation for peace and equality.

Remembering and feeling Akemi's inspiration, Zetsu felt surges of chakra energy running through him. The man may be an idiot, but his ways always gave everyone hope and power.

"Ugh…" Zetsu looked down at the boy in his arms who had groaned. He smiled at the boy's sleeping face which was also smiling, but the blood that had splattered onto the child threw off his innocent look. _**He looks like a dirty angel, **_His dark side thought.

"Tobi… I'm taking you home…" Zetsu whispered as he sunk into the ground…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So… you found him under a pile of rocks and boulders…?"

Zetsu nodded in response to the man with an overly gelled fohawk who was hanging upside down on the couch next to him.

"And…**why** were you looking under there…?" The man asked slowly.

"Well…" Zetsu started.

Suddenly, the man flipped over and sat on the couch correctly, criss-crossing his legs and folding his hands in his laps.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden action, "**what are you-** "

_Knock, knock._

"Oh." Zetsu's face dropped in embarrassment. The man grinned at Zetsu and then turned towards the door across the room.

"What is it?" The man's voice came out in a strong demanding tone.

His demand was responded to by a squeaky voice, "Ah, leader-sama, it's Haruka. I came to check on Zetsu-sempai's wounds."

"Oooh, she came to **check** on you." The supposed leader chuckled quietly so the girl behind the door would not hear him. His only response was a stomp on a foot by a friend who was laughing on the inside, but acting like a rock on the outside.

"Come on in Haruka-chan." Zetsu called out, glancing at his 'leader' who was pouting at him with a face that read, _Heeeey! I'm the leader! I was supposed to say that!_

When Zetsu had arrived at the Akatsuki secret hide out, he was greeted by Akemi, Haruka, and Konan. Haruka was a missing-nin from Konoha who was presumed to be dead. She excelled in the arts of healing and chakra control- a natural talent who faked her own death to rise with Akatsuki. She had short red hair that she tied up into a pony-tail.

Akemi had Konan take Tobi and heal him up and had Haruka heal up Zetsu. Zetsu took notice to the fact that Akemi still had not seen Tobi's face; he could tell because the immature leader was asking so many questions, and followed rules such as, "don't meet a man while he is sleeping. Unless you are assassinating them."

As the red haired girl swung into the room with her Akatsuki cloak sweeping, Zetsu's mind blanked out and turned to Tobi. He wondered how the boy was…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eye opens slightly, staring at the blurry images that were produced from the sight. Eyes saw that the room was white and that there was a blue haired women sitting in a chair next to him. Him… he was in a bed…

_Beep…Beep…_ A beeping sound went along with his heartbeat; he could hear and feel that. Curious about it, he began to slow down his breaths and speed up his breath to test out the sound.

_BeepBeep…Beep…Beep…Beep…BeepBeep…_

The blue haired lady took notice to this and looked at him with a smile, "are you awake?" Her voice was a nice and soothing…

_She seems like a nice lady… _Tobi thought to himself as he opened his eyes fully and stared at the lady. He took notice to the cloak she was wearing, it was black and had red clouds printed onto it, it reminded him of something…

"_Kid…"_

"_Ugh…"_

"_Oi, Kid…?"_

_Eye opens to see a man… The man looked funny. The man had green hair and golden eyes. The man had half of his face white, and half of his face black… _

Tobi's eye widens as he remembered everything that had happened the other day, and then all the thoughts began to sink in: _Where am I? What's going on?! Did we get captured by Mister Laughs A Lot's friends!?_

The lady seemed to see the panic in Tobi's eye. Smiling softly to herself, she reached her hand out and laid it over Tobi's. The contact made Tobi jump and tense up, this told the lady that she had his attention. When the blue haired girl saw that the boy was not going to pull his arm away, she began to massage his hand.

"Shhh… it's okay. You're fine… I'm one of Zetsu-san's friends. We're taking care of you." The words comforted Tobi, his body relaxed and he could feel all the trust in this lady. He was too tired to notice this before, but he felt an eye patch around his left eye and he had a cast on for his right arm and both his legs. _Thank God it wasn't Mister Laughs A Lot's friends. But considering how much he laughs, I bet he doesn't have any friends._

_Wait._

"Who is Zetsu?" Tobi found himself blurting out. He never met a Zetsu before- heck he didn't know anyone's name besides Madara's. The lady blinked in surprise at him.

"You don't know who Zetsu-san is…? Well, he has green hair, golden eyes… and one half of him is white and the other half is black… do you remember anyone like that?"

Tobi looked like he was in deep thought, then his mouth formed an 'o'. Zetsu was the Mister who saved him from the rocks and took care of him.

The blue haired lady gave him a genuine smile; he gave the blue haired lady a tilted head, "What's your name misses?"

"My name is Konan."

Tobi smiled, his eyes glittered, "my name is Tobi."

Konan stared at the boy in interest. Tobi looked so innocent; it was surprising that he had killed someone. It was even more surprising when Kakuzu identified the body as a man with one of the top bounties in the Hidden Rock Village. But it wasn't very surprising when Kakuzu dragged the body off at the speed of light to God knows where to collect the bounty.

"I'll go tell leader-sama that you are awake, okay?" Konan said as she got up and walked over to the door.

Tobi stared at the back that was facing him. Leaving him. He could only remember little about his life. Waking up to meet Konan. Saving Zetsu-san. Meeting Zetsu-san. Meeting Madara. Being alone. Feeling the emptiness in a cold, darkened, wet roomed Madara had called Tobi's mind. He was currently a broken doll who didn't know what to do with life.

"Wait! Konan-san!" The boy's voice squeaked as he called out to her.

Surprised at this sudden outburst, Konan turned around to see an eye that held broken thoughts and a face taken by sadness.

"Konan-san…" Tobi's voice was weak and emotional… "Konan-san… please… don't leave me here all alone… I don't want to be alone…"

Staring deeper into Tobi's eye, Konan surrendered to his wishes. Instead of going to the leader herself, she sent a paper butterfly with a note to her leader. Smiling, she closed the door and sat down on the bed next to the troubled boy.

"Here… I'll tell you a story… just until leader-sama comes, okay?" Tobi nods and lays back down into the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two boys wandered tiredly into a town that had never seen before. It wasn't on the maps or anything, so the two traveled to it in curiosity. One of the boys wore a mask while the other wore goggles strapped to his forehead._

"_Excuse me…" The masked boy asked as he walked up towards the village gate guards. "What town is this?"_

"_This is Katsu… we don't really get a lot of travelers around here, where are you folks from?" The guard answered._

"_We're from the hidden grass village."_

"_Interesting. Well then, some on in and enjoy yourselves." The two boys waved and said their thanks to the guard as they walked into Katsu Town. As the two boys looked around, they saw that the town wasn't very rich. Houses looked worn down, but the people looked bright happy and clean. _

_Not knowing what else to do, the two boys went into a __convenience__ store to buy more supplies for their little "adventure"._ "_Ne, ne, did you here?" The ears to the goggled-boy perked up to hear the latest gossip in the strange town._ "_Is it about Martha's new babies?" The other women whispered back._ "_Yeah. And worst of all they're twins." A gasp was heard and another woman nodded saying, "Yeah, yeah."_ "_What's so bad about having twins…?" The goggled-boy thought. Interested with this, he forced himself to listen more._ "_So… does this mean we have to do THAT again…?" A frightful voice…_

"_Yes, we are. But Katsu-san is rigging it so that Mikey and Millie would get the draws."_

_Gasps were shared around the gossip circle. _

"_Mikey and Mille…?" Someone asked._

"_You know… those two twins who have no parents?"_

"_Oh!"_

"_Yeah. We don't need them anyways. They're a waste of space. And it's better to have baby twins who have a mother that cares instead of two twins who don't have anything."_

_Yeahs were muttered around the circle._

_The goggled-boy furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "What's going on…?" He silently asked himself._

_A sigh and then, "Poor, poor children. Looks like we will have to dirty our hands with the deaths of Mikey and Millie…"_

_The goggled-boy's eyes widen into the size of plates. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS TOWN!?" He wanted to scream that at the old ladies, but he thought better of it and screamed in his mind._

_The masked boy took notice to his friend's overly sized eyes. "Hey, is something wrong…?"_

_The goggled-boy snapped his attention to his companion. With an effort to look well, he forced out a "yes" that came out in a cool tone. His masked friend seemed to roll his eyes under the mask. The two walked over to the cashier, who acknowledged the fact that they were travelers and then the two boys were on their way…_

…_The next day…_

_A man stood in the plaza of Katsu Town. A desk with a box standing next to him, and a microphone in his hands. A crowd of supposedly everyone in the village stood around him in an organized circle._

"_Citizens of Katsu!" The man spoke out into the microphone. "I suppose that the news of the newborns of Martha Lillie's has reached everyone. If not, then I shall tell you. 2 days ago, Martha Lillie had birth to two twins. She has yet to name them. And as everyone knows, we always keep the limit to the people here in our village to 50. So, now there are 52 citizens of Katsu. What are we going to do about it? We are going to do the lottery, as usual."_

_Cries and gasps submerged from the crowd as the speaker revealed all this to them._

"_You will all draw an envelope from this box. No trading and no peaking until I give the signal to open them. Inside the envelope should be a card. If it's a red card, you lose. A white card, you win. Let the drawings begin! And remember, to win, is to lose…"_

_After an hour, everyone had an envelope, and were all waiting anxiously for the signal to open them._

"_Looks like everyone has an envelope! Alright then, open them and reveal your fate!"_

_Sighs of relief came from the crowd as people began to open their envelopes._

"_We won!" A voice called out, tearing up the silence surrounding the town. "We won! We won, we won!"_

_All heads turned fearfully at the two children who were jumping up and down with white cards in their hands. "Look everyone! We won!"_

_The announcer raised an eye brow and then raised his microphone to his lips. "Looks like we found our unfortunate winners. Mikey and Mille Dales… Please you two, come here."_

_The crowd made way for the two hyperactive children who were running up to the announcer. When they reached him, he spoke out again, "as you all know, we need to keep our town limited because of the low supplies that we have here… And these are our sacrifices that we will make in order to live."_

"_Mister, what's a sacrifice…?" Millie asked innocently._

"_You are, my dear. You are a sacrifice."_

_The children's eyes widen in fear as everyone brought out bats and clubs. Sticks were lit on fire and rocks were picked up. They now saw what was going on._

"_MILLIE! RUN!!" Mikey screamed as he began to sprint away._

"_NO USE IN RUNNING!" The announcer called out as he threw a hard rock, right at the running boy._

"_MIKEY!!" Millie screamed out as she watched the rock slam into her brother's head and he crumpled to the floor. She watched in more horror, as she saw something flash past here. A knife. It spun rapidly, flying towards Mikey… _

"_MIKEY!! LOOK OUT!!"_

_The boy looked around to see the flying knife._

_It was too late to move._

_Too late to even scream._

_**VROOM!!**_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge gust swirled around the crowd._

"_What's going on!!" Nearly everyone in the crowded screamed that out. As the gust died down, eyes looked to see two heroic like figures holding two twins in their arms._

"_Ne. __**Who the hell do you think we are**__?" A strong, stern voice calmly flew out of one of the figure's mouth._

"_Wha-what…? Hey, aren't those the two travelers who came by yesterday!?" Someone called out from the crowd._

"_Yeah! It's them!" Another called out._

_The dust flew out of the way and the two figures became clear. A masked boy and a goggled-boy._

"_Hey! You two stay out of this! This is our town! And our rules! Get the hell out of here!"_

"_**Town rules**__!! You call killing innocent little kids, __**town rules**__!? What are you people? Insane?" The goggled-boy retorted._

"_Just stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!"_

"_YEAH!!" The crowd screamed out in agreement with that one voice._

"_LET'S JUST KILL THEM TOO!!" Another voice called out._

"_YEAH!!" The crowded screamed out again as they charged towards the 2 boys and the twins._

_The goggled-boy's ears perked up as he heard a covered up voice, "We need to kill them before Katsu-sama kills us!"_

"_Wait-what?" The goggled-boy began to think, "They need to kill us before Katsu-sama kills them…? Is Katsu this town's tyrant or something…?"_

_The crowd gave out another battle cry as they got closer to the 4 children._

"_Hey! We gotta move now!" The masked-boy called out to the goggled-boy._

"_**EVERYONE HALT**__!" A strong stern voice froze everyone in their places. Turning their head's everyone looked over to see the source to this voice. It was a young man with white hair on a white horse._

"_I-It's Katsu-sama!!" Someone from the crowd screeched out._

_As fast as the speed of sound, everyone one in the crowd were on their knees, bowing down to this man._

"_So… this is Katsu-sama…" The goggled-boy muttered out. Venom dripped in his voice as he spat out the name._

"_I see that my slaves have failed to kill these simple twins. And they even failed to kill these worthless travelers. My slaves. You'd better be prepared for the beating you'll be getting." Katsu spat out in disgust. Smirking, he brought out a whip._

_SNAP!_

_The whip cracked as it flew through the air. The crowd was back on their feet, hugging each other in fear._

"_What. The Hell…?" The masked-boy choked out, only hearable to the 3 kids standing next to him._

_Katsu laughed manically as he whipped out at the crowd. Screams and quivers came out from the crowd as people cried and tried to avoid the whip and the man. One woman got back down onto her knees and began to plead. "Please Katsu-sama, don't do this. Please Katsu-sama, don't hurt us."_

_Katsu laughed at her, "Very nice slave. You deserve a treat." The whip flew out; the woman on the ground screamed and braced herself._

_CRACK!_

_Blood slipped out from the wound. Eyes were widened and the maniacal laughter had stopped._

_The women on her knees glanced up in shock to see the goggled boy standing in front o her. The boy turned his head around slightly with a smile on his face. Blood was leaking out from a cut on his face. "You okay lady?" He asked, his voice was playful._

_Tears leaked out from the woman's eyes._

_The goggled-boy turned his attention back to the man on the horse. Laughter strikes the air once again._

"_What are you going to do little boy?!" Katsu laughed out at the bleeding child in front of him._

_Eyes close._

_Mouth opens._

"_Heh… who. The hell. Do you think. I am."_

_Eyes open._

_A red eye twirls in this dark afternoon._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The masked-boy and the goggled-boy sigh happily as they made their way towards the exit of the town of Katsu._

"_I'm sorry for everything that has happened." The guard who they had first met said as they prepared to make their way off. "You see… Katsu took over our village. He placed harsh rules and threatened to torture us or kill us if we failed to follow his rules…"_

_The two boys looked at each other, looked back at the guard with his village behind him, and the two boys laughed._

"_Ne, it's okay. We completely understand. As long as everything else is going to be fine, we don't care." The goggled-boy answered._

"_Excuse us!" A voice squeaked out as it made its way through the crowd to the two boys who were leaving. Mikey and Millie both popped out of the crowd, Mikey was carrying a bag._

"_We wanted to thank you!" Millie called out as she ran up to the two boys._

"_Yeah! Thank you for getting rid of that mean mister." Mikey smiled._

_Everyone smiled at the two innocent children. The town had promised that they wouldn't dare do anything horrible to these children, now that Katsu was gone._

"_We don't have much to thank you two with, but we do have a bit of money." The guard spoke up._

"_No! No! Keep your money! I don't need anything… though; I'm not sure about him…" The masked boy responded._

_The goggled boy grinned and ruffled the masked boy's green hair, who rolled his eyes and this action. "I don't need anything either. Just a thanks and to know you'll be fine." He smiled. His dark brown eyes looked a caramel color from the gleam of the sun._

"_But! We want to give you something!!" Millie called out urgently._

"_Um…sure." The goggled boy glanced over to Millie who pulled out something from Mikey's bag. "It's not much, but I think you'll like it."_

_She then handed something wrapped up to the goggled-boy._

"_Unwrap it!" Mikey called out._

_Hesitantly, the goggled-boy unwrapped the cloth and smiled to see a pair of blue and black goggles that had "don't ever give up!" written on its sides. The goggles he was wearing at the moments meant nothing to him but something to see with, now he had goggles that represented a bond between the village and him._

…

_As the two boys departed, the guard looked over at his new inspired village._

"_I think we ought to change the name to this village." The guard said to an elderly women._

"_Yes… I know the perfect name." She responded with a smile._

"_Heh. I knew we were thinking the same way…" The guard smiled back._

"_The name of the boy who destroyed Katsu and freed this town…The Beauty of Dawn…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 cloaked men walked down the hall, heading slowly to their destination. A paper butterfly fluttered around them and landed onto the head of the goggled one. As the 2 grew closer to the destination, the butterfly jumped and flew to the door, commanding the 2 men to hurry the heck up. The green haired man reached out for the handle to the door, but paused when he heard Konan's voice.

"The boy who saved the village later made this organization that Zetsu-san and I are in. It's called Akatsuki, named after the boy, who is the leader. Now, the boy's name is- "

Zetsu smiled and opened the door. Konan and Tobi both glanced up to see him.

"Ah! Zetsu-san! You're alright!" Tobi immediately sat up with a smile on his face. Seeing the smiling boy, Zetsu sighed in relief in the inside. "But you came in at the wrong moment; I didn't get to hear what the name to the leader is yet…" The boy pouted and Zetsu heard a snicker from behind him.

"Well Tobi, you're about to meet the leader right now," Konan giggled.

_Wait._ _GIGGLED!?_

Zetsu stared in shock at Konan. Konan was a merciless killer who kills mercilessly. Konan liked to listen to hardcore metal. Konan liked to torture little kids. Konan doesn't _**giggle**_.

Konan caught his expression and responded with a smile, "I know what you're thinking Zetsu-san, but I can't help it, this kid is like the baby brother I never had."

"_**Baby**_!?" Tobi squeaked out with a look of horror. Zetsu couldn't help but laugh at the boy's voice and expression at the horrifying word, "baby".

"Fine, fine. You're like the **little** brother that I never had." Konan chuckled.

Tobi smiled at this and then remembered, "ne, what about the leader?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about him." Zetsu smirked. He chuckled as he felt a playful punch in the back from his 'leader-sama'. "Well then Tobi, this is our leader."

Slowly, Zetsu moved into the room and stepped to the side to allow the leader to come through. A man with a fohawk stepped into the room. His Akatsuki cloak seemed to fly around in a room with no wind coming through. His dark chocolate eyes contrasted to his silky pale skin. His face looked flawless if not for the visible bags hanging out from under his eyes.

This man…

This man is…!

"This is our leader, Uchiha, Akemi."

3 dark chocolate eyes widen, recognizing each other.

Tobi's mouth drops to speak, words wanting to fly out of his mouth. "Y-you… you're – "

"Kotori!" The man spits the words out before Tobi can.

"Kotori…?" Konan and Zetsu both look in shock and confusion at their leader.

"Wait. Do you guys know each other?!" Zetsu asked shakily.

Tobi could only stutter words unheard. The man looks to Konan and Zetsu, "Could both of you please leave me and boy here alone for a few minutes. I'd like to ask him a few things."

Zetsu looked Akemi in the eye. He'd never seen his best friend like this before. Something seemed…different. Konan nodded, waved at Tobi, and headed out of the room. Zetsu stared at his friend longer than nodded and left as well- still confused. When the two were finally gone, Akemi walked to the door and sealed it so no one would hear the conversation between Tobi and him.

"What's going on?" The words finally came out of Tobi's mouth. Strong and stern. "What are you doing here, Madara!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End o chapter.**

**Tell meh what you think. Too motivational? Too horrible? Tell me honestly, I know this chapter sucked ..**

**I never got to re-read this chapter so there may have been some mistakes .**

**Sorry.**

**And I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	6. The Motivation Proclamation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Any likeliness to any real people is not real.**

**Last Time on Tobi…!**

_Zetsu looked Akemi in the eye. He'd never seen his best friend like this before. Something seemed…different. Konan nodded, waved at Tobi, and headed out of the room. Zetsu stared at his friend longer than nodded and left as well- still confused. When the two were finally gone, Akemi walked to the door and sealed it so no one would hear the conversation between Tobi and him._

"_What's going on?" The words finally came out of Tobi's mouth. Strong and stern. "What are you doing here, Madara!?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five**

**The Motivation Proclamation**

"Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed,

Captivate me, I want good thoughts inside of my head,

If I fall down would you come around and pick me right up off the ground?"

-Good Charlotte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess I should consider myself lucky since it was Zetsu who found you." Madara sighed as he turned from the door to face Tobi. "But how can you recognize me so quickly? I'm pretty sure my cover-up was perfect."

"It's the eyebrows," Tobi said as he pointed at his own, "your eyebrows give it away."

In a flash Madara's hands flew to his eyebrows, "what the heck!? Is that the first thing you look at when you meet someone?!"

"Well, no…! I saw your hair first! It's just…"

"NO EXCUSES!!"

An awkward silence filled the room. Tobi was left with plate eyes and a twitching smile as Madara stared at himself in a mirror.

5 minutes later…

"Anyways, back to business…"

Now Madara was standing in front of Tobi's bed, staring directly at him. Madara's sudden strong aura and stare made Tobi shift uncomfortably.

"This is one of my many hidden bases that are apart of my organization, Akatsuki."

His right hand rose.

"Dawn."

His left hand rose.

"Daybreak."

His hands clapped together.

"Our goal is to create the perfect world."

He let his arms fall to his sides.

"No pain, no sadness, no war. That is our goal."

Madara brought a hand to cover up his face for a few seconds and then removed his hand to reveal the face that Tobi had seen in his mind.

"I am Madara Uchiha. My cover up is Akemi Uchiha. 23 years of age and Missing-Nin from the Hidden Village of Grass."

Madara brought his hand back to his face and changed back into the face of "Akemi".

"You are Tobi. The container that holds half of my true power. Your cover up is Kotori 'Tobi' Uchiha. My 12 year old brother from the Hidden Village of Grass."

"Kotori Uchiha…? Is that my real name?" Tobi wondered out loud.

"No… your real name is for you to figure out on your own."

With that Madara stalked over to the door.

"Wait." Tobi called out. "I have a question…"

"You can ask me anything." Madara smiled.

"How is it… that you're in my mind and in front of me…? And what do you mean by me being the container of your power?"

Madara stared blankly into the eye of the younger Uchiha.

"Oh. I forgot." Madara muttered. "I explained this to you before you forgot your memory…"

_He did? _Tobi automatically thought.

_**Yeah. I did.**_

Madara's voice rang through Tobi's head.

_You can hear my thoughts…?_

_**Only when I want to.**_

"Your question." Madara's voice shook Tobi out of his mind. "I'll answer it tomorrow. I'm tired from talking too much."

_WHAT?!_

Madara stared at Tobi with lazy eyes and yawned.

_**You heard me. Go back to sleep or something.**_

_Why don't you just explain it to me like this!?_

_**Because I'm going to sleep.**_

_NOT FAIR!!_

"Life isn't fair kid." Madara chuckled as he unsealed the door. "And don't forget, you can call me your Nii-Nii now if you want." (Nii-Nii Nii-san older brother)

Tobi gagged as his ears caught hold of Madara's words.

_Nii-Nii…?!_

_**Yes my precious baby brother?**_

"MY EARS!! THEY BURN!!" Tobi cried out.

_**BAM!!**_

"AKEMI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TOBI!?" Konan and Zetsu both screamed out as they slammed the door in.

They stopped half way into the room when they realized that Akemi/Madara was missing.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CHILD ABUSER GO!? I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS!!" Konan yelled out as she began to look under the bed.

"I…I'm right here…" A stuttering voice called out from behind the door that had just been slammed open.

Zetsu and Konan laughed nervously as the door slowly swung closed and a bloody Akemi emerged from the wall.

"_**Hey guys. How's the weather outside**_?" The sound of Akemi's voice sounded like a monster thirsty for blood. If the room was silent enough, you would hear the clicking sound from the Grudge reeling out from his mouth.

Zetsu and Konan twitched in synch as Akemi began to smirk at them.

"T-the w-weather…? Heh heh… It's f-fairly nice outside… a few clouds… t-the sun is out… n-nice breeze…" Zetsu stuttered out.

"_**Really now…? That's good.**_" The smirk on Akemi's lips grew wider, which caused Zetsu and Konan to shake and twitch more.

"Ehm… Aniki? Are you okay…?" Tobi asked innocently (Madara's/Akemi's horror attempt doesn't seem to bother him).

"_**ANIKI?!**_" Zetsu and Konan screeched together. (For those of you who don't know, Aniki means brother as well.)

In less then a heart beat, Konan was shaking Akemi by the collar screaming things such as, "YOU MEAN THIS CUTE CUDDLY BOY OF CUTENESS IS YOUR BROTHER?! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! YOU'RE NOT CUTE ENOUGH TO BE RELATED TO HIM!!"

While in the background Zetsu was looking back and fourth between the two "brothers", muttering things like, "how is it possible? Sure they seemed the same but still… such a coincidence…"

After the killing and revival of Akemi later…

Zetsu, Konan, and Akemi were now sitting in Akemi's office…

"So you and Tobi are brothers…? I never knew you had a brother…" Zetsu muttered after hearing an explanation from Akemi.

"Well, you never asked." Akemi stuck his tongue out as he responded.

"No wonder… You two have such a huge resemblance…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Quick Flash back XXXXXXXXX**

"_**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flash back XXXXXXXXXX**

"Psh, resemblance? Don't make me laugh, Zetsu. Tobi is way too cute to be Akemi's brother." Konan spat out as she quickly caught Akemi's retreating tongue.

"Do you… intend on making Tobi apart of Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked.

"Yeah, of course! Me and my little bro can do anything together!" Akemi exclaimed when he finally got his tongue out of Konan's death grip.

Zetsu and Konan gave Akemi cold hard stares as they watched him laugh happily.

"Akemi, are you serious?" Konan's change of tone made her leader freeze. "Tobi is just a child! Even if he is your brother, you shouldn't let him join an organization that has one of its members killed every 3 days!"

For a while, Akemi only stared at Konan. Then he slowly moved his eyes to look away from her and out the window (yes, they have windows).

"Are you even listening to me…?" Konan asked with disbelief.

"Akemi, listen to us!" Zetsu demanded.

When Akemi didn't answer, Konan shook her head fiercely.

"Akemi-!"

"Why are you making a fuss out of this? Haruka-chan is the same age as Tobi." Akemi answered, still not looking at them.

"But, that's different. Akemi, you know that." Zetsu responded. "Haruka-chan is a top rated ninja."

"And so is Tobi. Zetsu, you've seen what he could do with 1 eye, 1 arm, and 2 broken legs."

When his subordinates didn't answer right away, he continued, "I see. You guys are just attached. But, you don't need to worry about him. He's my brother, my blood, a Uchiha." Akemi's eyes darted back to his pair of friends. Zetsu looked deep into Akemi's eyes and saw the belief and will power in them.

_His eyes are on fire…_

"Listen up you two, and listen well! Us Uchiha have souls that burn brightly! Our flames will ignite the heavens! Even when the odds are against us, our flames will never die down! Even when we're in water, our flames shall not burn out! Our souls will surpass the laws of physics! And our minds will create a new universe! So don't look down on us! That's why I'm able to believe! I'm able to believe that Tobi will succeed in being our Vermilion Bird!"

Swiftly reaching into his desk, Akemi pulls out the ring that has the words "Vermilion Bird" printed onto it.

"Konan! Zetsu! Pain! Tobi! All four of you are the keys to the Forbidden City that we will create with our own hands! Without Tobi, we won't be able to fly high, and pierce the heavens with our souls! And that's why you should believe in him! And if you can't, then believe in me who believes in him! Just like you've always believed in me. Because, I can take you where no one else has!"

The only thing Zetsu could do was smile.

Akemi really was over dramatic.

"Heh. Alright, I get it." Konan said as she stood up. "I believe in you, Akemi. But if Tobi ever dies…" Her shoes tap against the wooden floor and the door creeks as she opens it. "I'll kill you." She turns and smiles at her leader, who grins and gives her a thumbs-up.

"By the way, you might want to get down from your desk before you fall over and hit your head." With that, Konan chuckled as she swept out of the room.

"Huh?" Akemi looked down to see that he was standing on his desk.

"Idiot! You don't even need to think about your dramatic poses anymore, do you?" Zetsu shook his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Tsk, tsk. One would think that you would have gotten used to this by now." Akemi stated as he jumped off his desk.

"Akemi…"

"Hm…?"

"I believe in you too. Not only you, but in Tobi as well."

Akemi grinned at his old friend and leaned back into his chair with his feet propped up against his desk.

"I imagine that you'll be piercing us into something even higher than heaven."

"You bet I will."

Arms reach forward for something unreachable.

Hands open slowly.

Fingers extending to try to reach farther for the dream.

Hands curl into a fist, holding this dream tightly.

Not wanting to let go.

Not yet.

It's only the beginning.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Konan's sweet voice filled the air. It was kinda hard to believe that she was a blood lusted murderer.

Tobi opens his eye and smiles at Konan.

"I'm reaching for the heavens."

Konan paused and stared at the smiling boy.

_Our flames will ignite the heavens!_

_Pierce the heavens with our souls!_

Akemi's voice rang throughout Konan's head.

_I guess… In some way… there is a resemblance…_

Konan smiles at that thought.

"Aniki always says things like that… that's something I'll always remember…" His smile was a sad one. One that confused Konan. She wanted to make the boy happy.

"Would you like to hear another story about your brother?"

She tries.

She really tries.

"Yeah!" Tobi's bright face lit up her heart.

She tries, and she succeeds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Tobi's mind…

_**So, did you say it the way I told you to say it?**_

_Yeah… _

"_I'm reaching for the heavens"_

…_Why did you want me to say that?_

_**Oh, it's nothing... **_

_**Just an inside joke.**_

_Huh?_

_How'd the joke get inside?_

…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig."**_

"It's been 2 weeks since Tobi has been here…"

"_**Good, now show me the seals to the fire ball."**_

"What of it?"

"_**Snake, Tiger, Dog, Horse, Tiger."**_

"He's been in that one room for 2 weeks. Don't you think we should let him out in the base more?"

"_**Excellent! Now show me the seals to the shadow clones."**_

"What? With Orochimaru around? Are you insane?"

"_**Like this?"**_

"No! I didn't mean it that way!!"

"_**Yes. Now let's practice your chakra control."**_

" –Sigh- what I mean is to try and get Tobi to walk."

Akemi pauses and stares at Zetsu.

"Sounds like a good idea…"

Akemi opens the door to Tobi's room and- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"Huh?" Zetsu pushes Akemi more into the room and steps in to find the sight of Tobi doing a one handed hand stand with Konan putting an orange on top of Tobi's head. "They're practicing chakra control…"

"And they're also putting that orange to waste! LET MEH EAT IT!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten oranges later…

In Akemi's office…

"So, how's the training going?" Akemi asked as he flipped through a packet of papers.

"It's going pretty well. Tobi has extremely good control over his chakra and he remembers everything I've taught him so far." Konan casually replied.

"…That's good…"

Konan and Zetsu exchanged glances at the tone of Akemi's voice.

"Leader-sama, is something wrong?"

Akemi puts down the papers and glances up at his subordinates with a questioning look.

"Nope," he smiles, "there's nothing wrong! What makes you think that?"

Zetsu shrugs and stands up, "I'll be off to my mission then."

"Good Luck buddy. Don't die this time." Akemi smirks as he brings his fist out to Zetsu.

"I don't intend to die until I've eaten you first." Zetsu pounds his fist against Akemi and sinks into the ground.

"Well then, Konan-chan, I'm going to go hang out with my little Kotori-kun."

"Don't try anything funny, I'm watching you."

Konan sighs as she watches her immature leader stick his tongue out at her and skip out the door.

"_Something about Akemi was off today…"_Konan thought as she grabbed the packet Akemi was previously reading.

_This…_

_This is…!_

"Aniki! How are you?"

Akemi grinned at Tobi's sudden outburst of happiness when Akemi had walked in through the door.

"I'm great, how're you feeling?"

"Super!"

Akemi held back a chuckle as he imagined a smiling sun and a rainbow appear behind Tobi.

"Well, I just looked at your x-rays again, and it appears that your legs are 90 recovered. So I want to see if we can get you walking now."

"…"

"Um… Tobi…?"

"THAT WOULD BE FABULOUS!!" Akemi watched in shock as his "brother" began to emit fireworks and bright sun light into the very cramped room.

"_**Fabulous…?"**_ Akemi pondered on this word for a long time.

"Yeah! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABULOUS!!" Tobi sang out with stars and hearts coming out from his mouth.

"TOBI!! WE NEVER SAY FABULOUS IN THIS FAMILY!! IT A'INT MANLY!!"

"B-but! Konan says fabulous all the time!! She even said that you were fabulous!!"

"DAMN YOU KONAN!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Akemi's office…

_Ha-choo!_

Konan sneezes out of no where.

"Huh… someone must be talking about me…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait. She said I was fabulous?" Tobi nods in response.

"So she is looking at me…" Akemi's face suddenly transforms into one that looked like sly fox.

"…Ehm… Aniki…? What's with that face…?"

"Noooooooothiinnng…."

For the next few hours Akemi attempted to help Tobi with standing. They had taken the cast off his legs, but not off of his right arm. Akemi would pick Tobi up and try to get him onto his feet and stay on his feet. Tobi would lean against Akemi to try to balance, but he kept falling down. Try as he might, he just kept falling…

Until, finally…

Tobi groaned as he fell back onto his bed.

"Aniki… I don't think I can do this anymore… We should just give up… I can't do this…" Akemi stared deep into his "brother's" eye. He saw pain. Desperation. Hurt.

"Tobi. Do you believe?" At these words Tobi sat up and gave Akemi a questioning look.

"Believe…?"

"Do you believe that you will be able to stand? Walk? Run…?"

"Well… yeah, but-!"

"Listen up, Tobi! Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in me, who believes in you!" For a few seconds, Tobi just stared at his Aniki with pure confusion.

He stared deep into Akemi's eyes. Madara's eyes. And he saw his own eye.

Strong hands hold out for the weaker one.

Weak hands grasp tightly onto the stronger one.

"Aniki… I believe." Tobi's eye flashed with will power and motivation.

And Akemi knew…

Konan stared into the room which contained an idiot trying to make his little brother an idiot as well. But, an idiot in a good way. The kinds that save your butt when the time is right.

She smiled.

"I believe in both of you…" She whispers and walks away from the room.

Silently, she sneaks into Akemi's office and puts the packet back onto his desk. Staring at the shocking words one more time, she shakes her head and walks away.

In bright red letters were the words, "90 possibility Kotori Tobi Uchiha may never walk again."

And that night, Tobi was able to stand for 15 seconds.

Take two steps.

Then fall back onto the arms that would always be there for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of Chapter**

**Yeah, I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, but ya know, I have a life too. : (**

**So, I believe I shall be updating more often so look forward to the next chapter!**

**So, yeah, review?**

**If you want?**

**I know this chapter sucked.**

**And tell me what you think of Akemi/Madara…**

**I'm trying to put a character on him that's very….**

…**Manly… xD**

**Someone inspiration… I'd like to hear some thoughts on that.**

**And I think I should give Tobi more screen time .**

**But no worries, it'll be all about him after 2? More chapters!**

**So look forward to the next chapter! (I've already written halfway through it!!)**


End file.
